Making Beautiful Music Together
by CaptainNo1LykesUrFace
Summary: Gant/Mia - What happens when something starts and just wont stop. Random Gumshoe appearnce for humor. Strange and not much story


So yah I dun own Phoenox Wright, if I did I wouldn't need to write this and Mia would be alive. So yah. Dun sue me

So yah this is a crack pairing of Gant/Mia. I suck at this so yah. I still love it... I'm also tired... Yah. WEEEEE If you dun like Gant/Mia dun read.

* * *

Mia shuddered, how'd she get into this mess? Damon Gant had pinned her to the wall. She came to get information and if she brushed her hand against the magatama she would see a nest of chains surrounding him. The last thought vanished as a leather gloved hand brushed her upper thigh. It had been so long since she had been touched that way. She eyed him quickly, maybe she shouldn't have tried to use her feminine qualities to pick his locks. Then she wouldn't be in this situation of being pinned against Gant's office wall, though she wasn't going to complain at this point in time.

The leather gloved hand moved across her breasts, applying little pressure. She arched under Gant's exploring touch, it had been way too long. The hand traced her collar bone before moving back to her right breast. He played with the hardened nipple, she made a semi-loud moan that Gant muffled with his mouth. His tongue ran across her lower lip and he nibbled on the lip tenderly. She moaned into his mouth, and it clicked that they'd probably be going at it, right here in his office. She seemed to recall him locking the door during one of his long silences.

Her fingers nimbly started on his dress suit jacket. He pulled back just as she finished on his jacket, "My, my… Impatient are we?" He smiled when she made a distraught sound and tugged on his tie, undoing it and pulling it off. She started to work on his black shirt with seemed to barely contain the man's muscle. She gasped as that leather gloved hand slipped up her skirt but refused to move after settling on her outer thigh. She snarled lightly, he started this he should continue damn it all! "It seems we are impatient. All good things in due time, Ms. Fey," this received another snarl as she continued to unbutton his shirt.

" 'Cuse me, Chief…" Gumshoe banged on the door. "You said you wanted to see me?" she snarled at the door. "Did you get a pet too sir?" his stupid reply came through the door.

Gant glanced at the woman who had just undressed his upper body in record time then at the door. "Go away, I'll speak with you later. You're interrupting something very important," he punctuated his words to Mia by stroking the soft skin bared to him. She made a small whimper as the big goof's steps thudded away unhappily. When he turned away from the door the woman had undone most of her buttons on her jacket. It threatened to explode from her bust size, this caused his pants to become very tight around his loins. She nimbly undid his belt and loosened his pants from around his waist. He pulled himself away and undid the last of the buttons on her jacket, pulling it from her shoulders kissing the newly bared flesh. She shuddered as he pulled at her skirt and removed it with ease. Then removed the rest of his clothing.

There they stood in his office stark naked, eyeing each other hungrily. He moved first grinding their hips together, causing her to arch into him. This time his hand, freed of the dark leather, roamed her body. It wandered between her legs and pressed through the folds and pressed against her opening. She gasped and gripped his shoulders, "God damn it!" She hissed as he pumped into her with just his fingers, "Hurry up god damn it!" She eyed his cock and decided his preparing her would be fine, it seemed a bit larger and plumper then the average males. Okay the man was built like a monster and so was his penis.

She gasped as he inserted another finger, "Still impatient? If you want it that bad alright." She couldn't muster a glare at the man's smug words as he removed his fingers and pressed her against the wall inserting his cock painfully slow. She gasped and writhed trying to push down on him, but he held her firm. As soon as he was all the way in she panted heavily, she just wanted him to move, to pound into her wildly. She circled her hips slightly pressing down on his groin a bit more. Gant gasped and gripped onto her hips, "You really do want it. Alright then." He pulled out causing her to moan but turned her around and roughly pushed into her again. She gasped out as pleasure seared through her body.

He pumped into her fast and hard, her hips would probably bruise from the grip he had on her hips. She tightened her hole around him receiving an approving grunt. She tried to match his pace but couldn't, he was to fast and to irregular. One of Gant's hands snuck around to her breast and kneaded it causing her to arch and for him to hit that sweet, sweet spot. She gasped and let out a throaty moan as he continued to hit that spot. It both took them a while to reach their climax but when they did she swore she heard her name rumble through his chest.

He pulled out of her and she collapsed into his arms. He laid her on their clothes and laid behind her. She soon felt him become erect again and she pressed her backside into him and he groaned. He parted her thighs and pushed into her again, she gasped. She pushed her hips back against Gant's as they were spooning. Gant soon rolled her over and pumped into her with her rear in the air. She was making small moans the entire time. She heard a knock and Gumshoe's voice said slowly, "Hey Chief? Uhm, are you okay pal?" Gant pushed into her rather roughly so she made a loud moan. She could hear Gumshoe's blush in his voice, "I'll uhhh… Come back later pal…"

"Oh god!" she managed to get out of her throat as Gant finished again. She panted as she lay on the cold floor. He had moved to the desk for something and she soon stood up and followed him. She swayed her hips seductively as she moved to the organ to inspect it. She felt Gant's hungry eyes on her as she looked at the organ. Gant soon appeared in front of her with another full erection, he was a monster. He sat on the bench and she climbed into his lap, it was her turn to do the work it seemed. She pushed the tip of his cock into her opening which she had tightened. It took forever, but was worth it for his face was filled with pleasure.

She rode his shaft with wild abandon, what ever he had done to her to turn her on wasn't turning her off. After his third climax she hadn't and he seemed to notice this. Gant smirked, "Go lean your palms against the bookshelf." Mia obliged, she leaned against the bookshelf and spread her legs. She panted as if she was being thrust into and watched the man get another erection. She closed her eyes and bit her lip letting out a small moan. She felt his hands roam her butt, upper leg, stomach and breasts. He thrust into her again and grunted, "God your tighter," was all he managed to get out before she thrust back into him reminding him she needed pleasure too.

He pumped into her in slow grinding motions. Once she had climaxed she leaned against the bookshelf panting. He pulled out and sat at his desk, idly playing with a pen. She glared, he would not get away with that. She opened on of his desk drawers and pushed all the paper work into it. She then laid on the desk and removed Gant's pink glasses. Gant watched the woman carefully and calmly, just laying on his desk wouldn't work. She swung her body around so he was between her legs. "Damon… I want you. I want you to thrust inside me, and fill me up with your come," she licked her finger and gave a sexy pout. That worked, he was on her in an instant. Covering her body in bruising kisses and nips. He claimed her lips and thrust his cock into her. He pumped into her, and they grunted, each saying each other's names.

When they had climaxed and were both dressed, they opened the door. He gave a sturdy slap to her butt right before Gumshoe showed up. "HEY PAL!" the detective moved towards them. "I haven't seen you around here in a while, where you going?" the detective smiled and she shook her head.

"Home, for a really long shower," she smiled at the poor man.

"You should go swimming with me sometime Mimi!" Gant had this ridiculous grin on his face. To bad he didn't realize that his glasses were tucked away in a pocket. They'd see each other again, real soon.

"Maybe another time Gant."


End file.
